Why Did This Happen?
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Elizabeth trusts her sister, but what Elizabeth don't know WILL hurt her eventually. But until then Jessica and Todd thinks that they can sneak around and see each other. What will happen when Elizabeth finds out? * Rating might go up please R&R*


Why Did This Happen?  
  
Chapter 1 Attraction  
  
"Liz!!!" Jessica Wakefield yelled one Saturday night.  
  
"What now Jess?" Elizabeth Wakefield said as she looked up from her book. She was reading Wuthering Heights and she wanted to finish the book before she had to leave. Jessica walked into her sister's room with determination in her eyes.  
  
"Liz, have you seen my black mini with the glitter all over it?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Have you checked the floor of your bedroom?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes! Come on I need it for tonight. We are all going to Bruce's for the party. You are going right?" Jessica said in a rush.  
  
"No. I told you that I have to go out tonight. Remember Jeremy the new student? He's interested in the Oracle, and I told him that tonight I would help him with his first article. Mr. Collins thought it would be nice if we collaborated on a article together." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Jeremy is hot! Can we switch?" Jessica said with a smile.  
  
"Jessica!" Elizabeth said jokingly. "If you can't find anything I give you permission to raid my closet. But please don't throw everything around."  
  
Jessica was already flinging open the closet. She started to throw clothes around while Elizabeth glared at her.  
  
"Jess!!!"  
  
"I'll clean it I promise." Jessica said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
****************************  
  
"So Jess, have you spotted that new student? He is like so hot. Is he here/" Lila Fowler said to Jess while they went to get some punch from the bowls.  
  
"No. He's with my sister." Jessica said.  
  
"What!!" Lila said.  
  
"He wants to work for the Oracle, and Mr. Collins wants Liz and Jeremy to work together on an article." Jessica said.  
  
"Oh. Lucky Liz." Lila said.  
  
"Hey girls." Todd said walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Todd." Lila and Jessica said.  
  
"Jessica, you wanna dance?" Todd asked. Jessica quirked an  
eyebrow at him and he smiled. "Since Liz aint here, I figure you are  
the next best thing, right?"  
  
"Ok. Lets dance." Jessica laughed as Todd took her arm and  
they moved to the middle of the living room with the other couples. A  
salsa song came on and Todd and Jessica started to do their flashiest  
steps and moves. They twirled and taped they swung and slipped.  
Jessica was having fun and Todd seemed to be enjoying himself. After  
a few minutes the song went off, and a slow song replaced it. Jessica  
wrapped her arms around Todd's neck and he wrapped his arms around her  
waist. They started to sway to the music and Jessica laid her head on  
his shoulder.  
  
After a few seconds Jessica looked up and he was  
looking at her. Jessica didn't know what she was thinking, but she  
moved in the space between them and her lips drew nearer and nearer to  
Todd. He seemed to be moving in too, but she didn't notice cause in  
the next instant she kissed Todd. And she was shocked when he kissed  
her back. She realized that he was a great kisser, and never did the  
fact that he was her sister's boyfriend, ever come to her mind. She  
just kissed him and kept on kissing him. At one point, he realized  
what they were doing and he moved away from her, breaking the kiss.  
Jessica looked at him and it dawned on her what she just did.  
  
"Oh god! I'm sorry, I'm..... I gotta go." Jessica  
said as she left the room and went into to the through the front door.  
She ended up in the Jeep that she and Elizabeth shared. She thought  
about just leaving. She started the car but someone opened the door  
and sat down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Jessica, listen to me. I know what we did was  
wrong, why did it feel so right? I know that what I want to do will  
cause pain to Elizabeth. But, if you are the twin that I'm supposed  
to be with, why should I care?" Todd said. Before Jessica could say  
anything, Todd was kissing her. And she realized that she didn't care  
either. Maybe Todd was the one for her. She kissed him back and  
wrapped her arms around him. He was right, when they kissed, it did  
feel right. So right that Jessica couldn't believe that she never  
knew that what she wanted and needed was right in front of her face  
for so many years. This is what mattered. Her and him, Todd and  
Jessica. 


End file.
